Acceptance and Innocence Lost
by HatsuandNaru-chan
Summary: Kyo loves Tohru, and they're finally together but then her memory is erased...can he help get it back?
1. A Love Story, Finally Told

**A Love Story, Finally Told**

_Hiiii! My name is Kitty and this is my first (actually put out for people to read) fanfic so any reviews are accepted bad and good really just tell me what you think I really would appreciate it! I'm going to try to not interrupt very much because I know that I hate it when I am interrupted in reading. Unless of course it's the end of a chapter!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters that originated from it or anything. I just wrote this story because I got ideas from places and stuff and I would like people to read it so please don't sue me I only have like $3 in quarters to my name do….yeah ok, anyways I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET.

Authors Note: Most of the fanfic is in Kyo's POV in some chapters it might differ but probably it will be Kyo's POV. Also, I tend to randomly put a word or two of Japanese (well it's really Romanji but, who doesn't) in my fic's ad it really annoys me to put the translation (they're only simple words not full sentences so don't worry)…just FYI.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yuki and Kyo are fighting again. So it's pretty much a normal morning. Tohru hates seeing them fight and is trying to get them to stop; this time the fighting really affects her though…_

"Guy's come on quit the fighting, onegi! Onegi, yamate the fighting, onegi!" Tohru pleaded, dropping to her knees when she was quiet, tears even began to fall down her porcelain looking cheeks.

I saw that it caused her pain, so I dodge Yuki's last move and just stopped. Yuki noticed that I did and went over to her side, rubbing her back.

'Stupid Rat,' it was to much easier to run away, so I just retreated to the roof like I usually do, it was really the easiest thing that I could do.

"I l-love you T-T…" I just couldn't say her freaking name! 'WHY?' The same question that came up every time I couldn't say that one last part of it…

I felt her come up and was going to say it again, but as I did I saw her crystalline eyes gazing back at me. Apparently Yuki soothed her into submission and she stopped crying, but you could tell that she had been, because she had yet to splash water on her face.

Not that mattered though; I've seen her like this a few times before so she still looks at good as she did before. Seeing her smile again was nice, everything about her is just so comforting. I love the smile, just as much as I love…her. But I'm too much of an idiot and can't say it out loud…

"Uh Tohru?" I figured it would either be now or later, and I picked now… "Hai?" She asked me with those big brown eyes. But like a moron, I just shook my head. "Nothing, forget it…"

"Hai, well Kyo-kun I just wanted to come up here to see if you were ok. You left after you and Yuki-kun stopped fighting, and I was hoping you were ok because" She kept rambling on and I loved it because she sounded so adorable when she did this so I let her continue till she finished.

"So are you sure you're ok?" She finally asked and I just nodded. "Yeah, sure I'm fine." I told her in a sarcastic voice to not be obvious that I was in love with her. Which she wouldn't notice anyway even if I were acting that way…

"Ok oh that's good…" She told me cheerfully as she climbed up next to me. "I don't know how it is you and Yuki-kun can continue fighting. It's so horrible. I just couldn't take it anymore…" She said, as a tear fell down her cheek again.

'It's now or never…' I put my finger on her cheek and caught her tear and smiled. "Oh, uh, arigato Kyo-kun…" Tohru blushed and smiled.

"Uh, Tohru, I have to tell you something…" 'Come on you dumb cat, it's now or NEVER!' That's all that kept going on through my head as I swallowed hard. "Kyo-kun?" She wondered out loud, as she turned her head to the side.

"I-uh, I l-love you." I told her…I finally told her.


	2. Is there truly a cure for love?

**Is there truly a cure for love?**

_Hello again! I finished chapter 2 and I am working on chapter 3. It's going to be kind of hard though because I have midterms next week. But don't worry they're going to be over on Wednesday (the 12th so don't worry! But I did get a chance to finish chapter 2 today so. Here it is!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, it might be nice though. Being—getting side tracked again. Ok yeah so I don't own it; I don't have any money so please don't sue! I do not own any of the characters either so every one in the story is owned by the people that did make Fruits Basket.

Author's Note: Remember Kyo just told Tohru that he loves her. We're still set on the roof of Shigure's house, uhm that's about it. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Really Kyo-kun? Do you really feel th-that way?" Tohru had asked me curiously. I nodded smiling as I looked back at her squinting because of the sun.

"Well Kyo-kun, I uh, I l-love you t-too…" She told me as though she didn't' want to say it out loud because she was scared something might happen.

I heard what she said but it took me a little bit to process it all,. I really didn't think that she would pick me over that damn Yuki.

With the situation and everything I—'POOF'. "Oh my Goodness Kyo-kun!" She exclaimed as she grabbed my clothes and set them out so I would just change into that easier.

"Wait but you'd be naked, here on the…roof." She said thinking out loud as she grabbed me and my clothes and went down the latter.

"It would probably be a lot more comfortable if you changed in your room…" 'POOF' She fell the rest of the way down and was knocked out, so I was able to put my clothes on (bad situation but still).

After I did I picked her up and put her in her bed. "Gome na sai Tohru…" I kissed her forehead, and I felt so bad that I fell on her that I was determined to make her feel better.

"Kyo-kun?" She asked as I was about to leave. "Yeah?" I knew I sounded hopeful and I figured she knew it was all an accident.

As I was about to tell her what happened Shigure called up both to him to 'tell us something' as he said…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean he found a cure?" I pretty much shouted and felt bad about it because I noticed Tohru had a head ache and flinched when I did.

"Yeah Shigure-sama what do you mean Hatori-sama found a cure?" Tohru apparently didn't care for the shouting and probably thought it wads her fault again.

"Well just go to Ha-san's house and he'll explain everything!" Shigure was so happy that Hatori found a cure that he began to sound like Ayame.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, I'm glad you came. I found something of _Akito's_ that well—here let me show you." I kept my eyes on him as he went over to Tohru and HUGGED HER?

Nothing happened to Hatori though, he didn't transform. 'Why didn't he transform?' Tohru was completely red though, "See what I mean. I needed Tohru here to show you, plus I knew that you two well, are in love, it's pretty obvious…" Hatori said looking at me.

I could feel my cheeks turn pink but I ignored it. "So what is it already?" I was impatient and had to know!

Hatori nodded and handed me a folded piece of paper. It read, 'On the night of a full moon think of the one you truly love. The reason you want to break the curse. Stand directly under the moon and hug yourself. A flash of light will appear and your curse shall be lifted.'

I looked at Tohru with pure excitement in my eyes. "Kyo-kun? What does it say?" She asked in wonderment.

Slowly I processed in my head what today was and realized that tonight would be a full moon. "Tohru! I can lift the curse tonight!"


	3. True Love, Shown by a First Kiss

**True Love, Shown by a True First Kiss**

_Hiiii everyone, this story is going to take a while to make because I'm starting it now and hopefully finishing it now! Lol Anyways, uhm to any of you who are actually reading this, you don't know how much I appreciate it. Truly I really thank you guys' sooo much!_

Disclaimer: Geez again, I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Ok that's enough…

Author's Note: Remember Kyo has already told Tohru he loves her and also he and Tohru have just found out the cure to the Sohma curse thanks to Hatori. For all of those YxT fans I'm sorry but this chapter is not only against Yuki but…aw well just keep reading!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Tohru, I love her. I never want her to leave me. Just as she said that one day, the day she saw me as…it.' The memories of that day flooded back into my mind. None of them were bad though, they were all of her. As I stood under the moon I hugged myself, and felt completely awkward doing it.

Apparently it worked though, because I saw a flash of orange light that almost blinded me. 'D-Did it work?' I wondered and thought of a good way to test out the theory.

Quickly I ran back into Shigure's house and found Tohru was about to set the table for dinner. "Hey, uh Tohru?" I asked as she went to turn around. "Oh Kyo-kun, I didn't notice you were—"

I didn't even let her finish her sentence before hugging her. Nothing happened at all though, she hugged me back and didn't realize until I parted from her.

"Oh My Gosh Kyo-kun you didn't transform! So then I guess the cure worked?" She was so excited she was jumping up and down; she was so happy I think she was so excited she couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Tohru, this is the best day of my entire life. I will finally be able to hold you and not worry about it…" I told her my true feelings and exactly what I've always wanted to tell her but never could.

I walked over to her and hugged her, making sure to hold her close. "I love you Tohru…" My eyes were closed as I held her head to my chest. "Oh Kyo-kun, you don't even know how happy this makes me!" Tohru told me as she hugged me back.

Considering that I never wanted to let her go we just stood there holding each other for a pretty long time. It didn't take long for that damn Yuki to barge in on us. "May I ask what you're doing to—Wait a minute you're not transforming… So I did hear right." He said with a smirk.

Tohru and I unlocked arms and Tohru was blushing, I just smiled and rubbed her back. 'It's nice to have a girlfriend. And not just any girlfriend…but Tohru…wonder if she…' Of course my thoughts had to be interrupted by Yuki.

"I hope he didn't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable Ms. Honda." Yuki said in his damn calm voice that he knows I hate.

Tohru just shook her head. "No, no! I—uh I mean Kyo, wanted to see if the cure—and we're together…." She had a funny way of making her points all at once, but I loved how she ended it with us being together.

Yuki looked as though he had just been slapped and could only say. "Oh…" I think it was too much for him to handle because he…'POOF!'

"Oh No Yuki-kun! Oh great now Yuki transformed…maybe he should use the paper to do the cure?" I felt bad for Tohru but well, frankly I didn't want Yuki to be able to hug Tohru…wouldn't be the nicest thing to see the love of your life hugging a bunch of other guys…

"OH DEAR I FORGOT ABOUT DINNER!" Tohru yelped as she ran into the kitchen and set it all up. 'And I wonder why I love her…' I laughed to myself and helped her set everything out as we waited for Yuki to transform, who was knocked out and left in the hallway with his clothes…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Our little flower is just getting better and better at cooking as the days go on." Shigure said in his stupid Ayame sounding voice. I just growled and threw the still knocked out Yuki at him.

"Hey Tohru, want to join me outside? It's raining I know but, it's nice when it's raining like this…" I hoped with all my heart that she would say yes. "Yeah sure Kyo-kun I'd love to!" 'Yes!'

Tohru and I walked outside together and before I realized it we had been talking about how much we had cared about each other.

'Tohru can I ask you something?" I had always wondered this and had to know. "Hai." "Have you ever been kissed?" I asked as soon as she answered me, I didn't even notice if she said yes or no really.

She turned completely red and I knew she was going to say no. So I pulled her close to me and kissed her holding her close; which didn't matter because she pushed up against me even more than as much as I pulled her close to me.

We had wandered into the rain so when we pulled away (in both lips and arms) we were both wet and also panting because we had been locked for quite a while. "I love you Kyo-kun." She told me as she hugged and squeezed me tight.


	4. Hatred Expressed to Hurt Love

**Hatred Expressed to Hurt Love**

_Holiday Break finally is here! So for those of you that have been reviewing (thank you so much for them by the way) you won't have to wait too much longer because I'll be busy all week to make sure I can finish this story for you. Demo, you might not like the ending.  Anyway, here is a chapter that might get you a wee bit sad because of what it's about, well don't want to spoil it for you!_

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket, or the characters, blah, blah, blah. Please do not sue me because I am really broke, I only have money in change…that's how broke I am… So yeah, I DON'T OWN FURUBA!

Author's Note: Remember, Kyo-kun and Tohru-chan have just kissed (Tohru's first kiss by the way) and now they're hugging in the rain. By the by, for those of you Akito fans you might not like this chapter because I really hate him and he's going to be made out to be a horrible character so, just for warning you…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you too Tohru…" I smiled and rested my head on top of hers. I couldn't believe she loved me as much as I loved her; it was like I was in a pure dream.

"Aw, it's simply adorable our Kyo and Tohru have fallen for each other!" Shigure interrupted, as he had popped his head out. Yuki standing next to him, his arms crossed and with a serious look on his face.

We let go and I just smirked at Yuki who seemed pissed. '_Ha ha you stupid rat, she picked me over you and there's nothing you can to about it. Hmph'_

Tohru was pink, but she just smiled at Shigure, squeezed my hand and walked inside. "We were just…" I figured explain something, but I was again interrupted by Shigure "Don't worry; we know exactly what you were doing…"

Shigure went from his regular 'Ayame high' to a more serious expression. "What are we to do about this Kyo…do you really think Akito will be happy with this if he finds out…?"

"He'll never find out, that piece of crap, don't you worry. Tohru and I will be just fine thank you…" I was pissed so I just shoved my way through them to my room.

'_He'll never find out and even if he does so what? We can always run away, I mean…he'll never find out any…' _Then the phone rang, I was scared to pick it up but apparently someone already had because it quickly stopped after two rings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(A/N: The Following in nobody's POV just me Narrating…)_

Tohru was the one that had answered the phone; it was Hatori. "Oh Hello Hatori-sama, what is it. It's rather late right?" She was in her usual chipper mood, just a bit more than usual because of what had just happened.

"Well Tohru, the thing is…uhm; A-Akito wants to see you. He doesn't know anything that I know of. I mean I am the only one who knows, well knows for sure… You should be fine, I'll be sure to be there. Can you come tomorrow morning?" Hatori's voice was full of uncertainty, but he really was sincere and didn't want to ever see Tohru hurt.

"S-Sure Hatori-sama; I'll see you in the morning then, all right, JA ne." Tohru was worried, so much so that when she hung up she leaned against the wall and just fell onto her butt, knees bent by her sides…

"I'll be fine, nothing is going to happen. Hatori-sama will be there…" She wanted to reassure herself, but even still the tears came…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(A/N: The Back to Kyo-kun's POV)_

She hadn't come to tell me who it was and usually she did so I knew already something was wrong. That…and something inside me told me something was wrong anyway.

And of course, she was against the wall, crying… "Tohru, what's wrong?" Fear was all around her, and I knew…well it was obvious but, that she was scared, and it was about something big…

"A-Akito wants to see me tomorrow…" She blurted out as she sprung up and flung her arms around me; her sobs becoming more frequent.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN AKITO WANTS TO SEE YOU?" I yelled as I pulled her away, her sobbing quieting down, not just sniffling…

"Y-yeah, H-Hatori-sama :sniff: s-s-said that h-he wanted to s-see m-m-me" Was all she could choke out before her sobs started up again.

I pulled her back to me, holding her tight so she knew she would be ok. "I'm sorry for yelling, but don't worry. I'm coming with you ok?" I rested my head on top of hers and rubbed her back hoping to calm her down a bit more, which I did. '_I'm glad she feels safe with me…I hope she knows I'll never let anyone hurt her…ever.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's finally morning and I'm scared now more than ever about going to Akito's I mean I know I'll be there with Tohru the whole time, but still I couldn't help but have a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

We were finally there and Hatori was there to greet us. "Hello there Tohru, Kyo," Hatori-san said as we walked towards him, "I wasn't expecting Kyo to come, but I guess it should've been a given." He continued, and I figured he saw how I had my arm around her waist; protectively of course.

Once we got inside we both sat next to each other, Hatori-san in the back but still close. Akito came pretty much out of no where and it was in such an instant that Hatori-san and I didn't see him push us both back and into some sort of cage.

"Why did you both come, Hatori-san and Kyo-kun? I only asked for Tohru-chan to come,_ only_ Tohru-chan…" Akito told us, his voice making me both shiver and make my blood boil.

I couldn't believe we were in the cage but apparently Akito had expected us to come, and had planned this all along. The bastard…

"So, Ms. Tohru Honda, I see you have fallen for our little Kyo-kun. But you see, I don't like this at all and you aren't going to be happy. You'll end up like little Kana; she left Hatori's life just as you're going to leave Kyo's. Then he'll get enraged and we'll have to cage him up…" Akito was telling her, and each word he spoke made my rage grow…

"YOU DON'T GET TO BE HAPPY!" He yelled at her as he smacked her across the face making her fall to the ground. "TOHRU, NO! YOU BASTARD AKITO, I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" I didn't care what she or Hatori-san would say Tohru wouldn't get hurt, but damnit there was no way to help.

"YOU LITTLE WENCH, KYO IS GOING TO MAKE SURE HE HATES YO UJUST LIKE I DO, AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE MOST HATED GIRL IN SOHMA HISTORY!" He continued, kicking her in the stomach so much she rolled over to the wall.

I started to claw my way out of the cage but Hatori-san tried pulling me back knowing I'd eventually get out and kill Akito, that or just to stop me from destroying my nails down being raw.

"AKITO, STOP!" I wasn't sure whose voice it was, but soon found out as I saw Shigure open the sliding door from the outside and grabbing Akito.


	5. A Forgotten Flower

**A Forgotten Flower**

_Hello again! I hope you liked chapter 4I had lots of fun writing it. Uhm, chapter 5 is going to be sad; chapter 4 was more of an anger thing. To all of those of you who really actually like my stories, well thank you so much. I didn't think anybody would like my stories as you see I have a low self-esteem and well don't think anything I do/write is very good. I'm planning on making a C2 so you might want to look out for that. I might have subscribers and everything, all depends on the people and all that good stuff. Demo, I might not do it simply because I'm lazy . Anyways, well enjoy the chapter that you all might've been waiting for._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket or any of the characters because if I were I'd have probably a higher self-esteem and a lot more money in my pocket (not to mention I'd live in Japan). So please do not sue me or be in love me because I have made up all these characters because I didn't.

Authors/Note: Hatori and Kyo have been freed from the cage, Akito has been soothed and now everybody (Shigure, Kyo, Hatori, and Tohru) are all waiting to see what it the outcome because Akito asked them to just stay he needed to tell them all something. Tohru is balling and in Kyo's arms while Shigure and Hatori both are simply silent with their eyes closed. (By the by, if you notice I don't put any –san; or anything next to Akito because I don't like him.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hated seeing it all, and I don't understand why but Shigure-san and Hatori-san decided it was best to listen to Akito and just stay here. It pissed me off though, but I had Tohru back so I was ok, demo she was balling and bruised, still though, she was with me...

Akito came out of what seemed no where and sat down in front of us. "Hatori-san, I have a favor to ask of you." He said, his eyes closed but facing Hatori-san's direction.

"What is it Akito?" He asked opening his eyes, his usual serious emotion upon his face. Tohru seemed to have calmed down a bit because she let go of me and just sat next to me, a sniffle or two every once and a while.

"I want you, to erase Ms. Tohru's memory. To be sure that you do I'll be right here when you do it. Knowing you you'd probably find some way to avoid it and hide her from me. So I'll be sure to watch. As for the rest of you, you can all leave. And I say this as an order, not a suggestion…"

His words hit me like knives, '_What do you mean…erase her memory?' _I couldn't believe he was going to do this. I looked at Tohru who couldn't bear to look at me and just buried her face in her hands.

Both Hatori-san and Shigure-san looked as if they had been slapped, Hatori-san more so though, because he had to do it.

Shigure got up and Hatori just nodded, I guess waiting for me to get up to. "No, I am not letting Tohru-chan just get her memory erased! You can't just listen to every damn word that comes out of his mouth!" I yelled at Hatori and Shigure.

Shigure just kept his mouth shut and picked me up, or at least dragged me out. No matter how much I tried to kick and scream it didn't work and all that I heard as I left was "I'm sorry Kyo-kun, I-I love you…" I knew before she finished it was Tohru, but I knew how hard it was for her to say that.

"You idiot, it's not your fault…" WE had already left the main house and were outside, so I just got on my knees and started crying, hitting the floor with my hand. "It's my fault you stupid girl, it's my entire fault…all because I love you…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(A/N: This next segment is in Tohru-chan's POV because obviously Kyo-kun wasn't there.)_

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid; it's all your fault you're going to forget the love of your life. Iie, everyone you loved so much.' _I knew Akito's word was law, but I still felt bad and responsible for Hatori-sama having to do it.

I should've just listened to him and just not gotten involved; it's my fault anyway for letting myself fall in love with Kyo-kun. Demo, I fell in love with him the first time I met him.

I saw Hatori stand in front of me, tears falling from his eyes. Akito (who I saw out of the corner of my eye) was just smiling, I hated him, and I hated myself for that…

"I am so sorry Tohru-chan; you know if it were up to me, I would've never done this. Remember what I said a long time ago though? Akito's word it law…" Hatori-sama told me when he bent down.

I felt his cold hand on my forehead and as he pressed forward, I fell back and blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(A/N: This segment is in nobody's POV just me narrating.)_

"Well I see Tohru finally woke up." Tohru's aunt said popping her head into her room. "Yea great, now I can get back to moving her stuff in, again!" Her cousin said as she tossed all of Tohru's things into the room she and Tohru shared (again).

"That Sohma said that Tohru woke up with amnesia, he said it was a rare occurrence but probably from all the stress at school it just was wiped, but oddly enough only the stuff about her living with them and everything so I guess we shouldn't talk about them or anything from now on eh?" Tohru's aunt said to Tohru's cousin in a hushed voice so only her cousin could hear.

"Yeah I guess so, oh well. It's for the better anyway, I guess we'll just have to manage but if they decide to take her back again she's not welcome here anymore! I was finally getting comfortable in my only I used it room." Her cousin said with a smug smile as she walked into the room moving all of Tohru's belongings towards Tohru.

"Oh, Ohayo Gosaymas mina," Tohru said as she sat up and stretched. "Hey do you know what today is? I think it's Sunday? Right," She asked her eyes full of wonderment. "Yes Tohru you're right. I believe Uotani called a while ago. We told her about—I mean yeah, she called so uh, call her back."

Tohru's cousin had realized what she had almost said and just walked out after she said that. "Hai, Arigato!" Tohru exclaimed as she picked up the bed and set it away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(At Hanajima's house, Uotani and Hanajima are talking about Tohru.)_

"I don't know Hana-chan; do you think this will be good for our little Tohru? I mean do you think she'll be different since she forgot it all?" Uo-chan told Hana-chan as she lay on her back on Hana-chan's bed, while Megumi-san just sat next to her nodding.

Hana-chan simply thought for a moment, "Well the best way to see if she really has changed it to watch her wave patterns very carefully. I'll be sure to do this tomorrow when we see her at school."

"Yeah, I guess that's what we—well you're going to have to do Hana-chan." Uo-chan said as she just got up and stretched.


	6. A Flower Forgotten, Sohma’s in Tears

**A Flower Forgotten, Sohma's in Tears**

_Hi everybody, well I've been pretty busy this past week. I've done so far what, two chapters? I hope you guys have liked them so far, and as for these next two chapters; I was inspired by a girl/boy (not sure) who wrote a role play intro about this. About Tohru losing her memory because she fell on top of Yuki-san and everyone saw so their memory was erased; then all of the Sohma's were really out of it and just so sad. So this is my story but it's not exactly all of **my** ideas, but I must say I don't remember it all so I changed a lot of it to something more suitable so it is half of whoever originally wrote it's ideas and half of mine. You may not see Kureno or Rin in there but that's because A) I don't know too much about Kureno and B) I hate Rin because she got Hastu…_

Disclaimer: I again, do not own fruits basket or any of the characters…

Author's Note: The next day, everyone in the classroom, Uo-chan sitting on the desk Hana-chan standing next to her both surrounding Tohru who's just sitting at her desk, Yuki-kun sitting at his desk, Kyo-kun not there yet; back in Kyo-kun's point of view.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Uh, Tohru-chan. Can you come outside and talk for a moment?" I asked her, as I leaned against the wall next to the door to the classroom. 'She couldn't have forgotten everything about us, she couldn't have…'

She got up from her desk and met me out here. "Yes Kyo-san uhm, what is it? I sort of need to get back to Uo-chan and Hana-chan." She told me, nothing really in her eyes, that sparkle I use to see completely gone…

"Oh Well, uh, I just wanted to know how the move back to your grandpa's went?" I had hoped she'd remember so maybe asking that would help.

"H-how do you know that I just moved into my grandpa's? How do would you even know about--, UO-CHAN, HANA-CHAN," She yelled, fear struck in her eyes. 'No! Shit, nice move you stupid cat…'

"Uhm, nothing never mind, I'm sorry I brought it up!" I said before running away, that's the only logical thing to do that I could think of. I imagined that I'd hear it from Yuki-san later but I didn't really care…

I stopped running by the time I had left school grounds. "Nice, you just completely scared her off. You idiot, now she'll never remember…" I told myself.

"Whatever, its better that she forgot me anyhow; I guess I'll just go back to Shigure's…" I began walking towards his house and just had my head low.

'Why would she even want to remember a thing like you? Besides she saw you as…it.' Was what was going through my mind as I came up to Shigure's door.

"Shigure I'm home…" I yelled not caring if he was even home. But of course, he was home and popped his head out of the living room.

"Oh Kyo-kun, back so soon, what happened?" Shigure asked holding a newspaper in his hands.

"Nothing, I-uh just didn't feel like being in school today that's all." I told him as I ran us the stairs and just sat next to her old room door. Everything was peaceful until I heard Shigure's foot steps.

"It's about Tohru isn't it? Kyo-kun I'm sorry but, she did forget, there's no way to bring it back…" He told me, his face expressionless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've noticed every Sohma has changed since she left our lives; everyone has had a drastic mood swing that never leaves anymore.

Ayame has barely been over and his store hasn't been doing to good either, apparently as heard from Shigure he hasn't been very peppy and has stopped trying to bridge the bond with Yuki-san.

Hatori has been grim ever since barely saying a word to anyone, again heard from Shigure he blames himself completely for having done it because perhaps he couldn't not done it or stopped himself or something…to not have lost her too.

Hatsuharu he's been becoming Black Haru more and more often, and always fighting me because of it too. It really pisses me off because he always forgets what had happened. Damn Cow.

Hiro, well he has been a hell of a lot more protective of Kisa and has become an ass again and doesn't even care anymore.

Kagura has been less peppy but still in love with me and still charging at me, attacking me more often and really depressed. I guess she really did like Tohru after all.

Kisa the poor girl has been really depressed, never home and always leaving coming here and sleeping in Tohru's old room. Sometimes you'll hear her called out "Sissy! Sissy, where are you?" then she just starts crying. I think she was one of the ones hit hardest by this.

Momiji hasn't even been happy, in the beginning he was, he had been trying to cheer up all of the Sohma's but nobody has budged. He stopped trying completely and doesn't jump around like he use to anymore. He'll barely say even two words to any of us and like Kisa comes over a lot and sleeps in Tohru's room.

Ritsu blames himself for everything and has been more hysterical than ever running around blaming himself for anything and everything possible. It's really starting to piss me off.

Shigure hasn't really changed much, just barely talking with his stupid Ayame voice and has been more serious, but other than that he hasn't really changed much. I guess he sulks on the inside…

Yuki has barely wanted to fight me anymore and he too has been really down. Those damn 'Prince Yuki Fan Club' girls have been around him all the time at school swearing that they can fix everything by just being around him.

As for me, well I barely go to school. It gets me really sad to see her happy, happy that she doesn't remember me. So I don't go anymore really, I hear she asks just because well she always thinks of anybody that's not there and just kind of looks at my desk then looks away. I have a plan…and I hope it works…


	7. The Cat Has a Plan

**The Cat Has a Plan**

_Hi everyone! I hope everyone had a happy holiday. I've been rather bored with the fanfic and have had the longest writers block ever! And just now I thought of something that would be pretty good and again I am sorry I haven't posted in forever!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters or this chapter's base considering it is truly, truly based on the anime I do not own it or anything, ONEGI, DON'T SUE ME! Yeah, I don't own it.

Author's Note: Remember Tohru has lost her memory and Kyo has had an idea as to what he can do to help her remember.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been two weeks since it's happened and nothing has changed a bit. She seems a lot happier though, and she mostly just hangs out with the Yankee and the psychic. Yuki barely talks to her and just keeps to himself, a lot like how he use to be, or at least, that's what Shigure said.

Everyone else has just kept to themselves, Kisa and Momiji still coming ever couple of days sulking and moping around. I've just been on the roof most of the time; I still can't believe she's gone. I'm just glad Shigure doesn't try to be an ass and purposely forget she's is though.

I know for a fact that I'm still healed, a girl bumped into me at school and my arms came around her because I thought she was Tohru, but nothing happened and she just blushed and walked away apologizing.

Because of that I think maybe is I hug Tohru she can remember, I mean she was the reason I was healed anyway so it has to work. I've been thinking of it for a while and decided a week ago, it's just I haven't had the guts to do it. Nor have I had a moment alone with her.

The Next Morning (School)

I decided to just go for it when I saw her closing her shoe drawer. "Hello, Tohru-san." I told her as I approached. "Oh, Uh, Hello Kyo-kun," She answered hesitantly; I figured I still bothered her…

"Well Goodbye…" Tohru has quickly answered and tried to dash past me but I moved in front of her and hugged her before she got past me.

"What are you doing Kyo-kun?" She yelped as she pushed me and ran off, her face beat red but fear in her eyes.

'Damn, she pushed hard. She really doesn't remember then…' I thought to myself as I got up, (she pushed him to hard he fell) 'She really hates me then…otherwise she'd be the type to apologize and help someone up…I'm so sorry Tohru-chan.'

I put away my shoes and put on the ones we were suppose to, walking to class with my head low. When I walked in Uo, and Hanajima were around Tohru; comforting her I presumed.

They looked at me with sympathy because I guess they figured they knew what I was trying to do… I'm just glad that Yankee wasn't going to kick my ass, or at least try to.

The day went on really slowly, and I kept looking outside ever couple of minutes because the class bored me and I still felt really bad for making Tohru feel that way.

I—I just want her to remember, remember me and what we shared… I guess that's too much to ask though, my day wasn't all bad I have to say…especially the end of the day.

We were the last ones in the class, Tohru had to make sure that everything was picked up and clean since she and I both had cleaning duty.

Uo and Hanajima offered to help too but Tohru just insisted to let her do it, she even told me I didn't have to but I insisted on helping, she had work today so she didn't mind staying later.

I got my things together and was about to leave but I heard Tohru shriek and I knew they she had tripped, somehow my 'cat like reflexes' decided to kick in as I landed under her breaking her fall.

The way we landed was the perfect thing for us, because she ended up kissing me, and as I went to get up, her eyes widened and then fainted.

I freaked the f--- out and held her close to me hoping she would come back to in a few minutes, which she did, thankfully.

"Kyo-kun, what happened? My head hurts, did something happen between Yuki-kun and you or what? The last thing I remember is seeing Haa-san…" Tohru said as she rubbed her head and sat up one eye closed the other half open because apparently her head ache was that bad

"Toh-Tohru, you remember!" I said not yelling so as not to make her head ache worse, I grabbed her and held her close to me hugging her kind of tightly. I couldn't help it though, of all things that worked, she finally remembered…


	8. The Flower Comes Home

**The Flower Comes Home**

_Hi Everyone! I finally finished chapter 7. I know it took me a long time I'm so sorry! I've been really busy and technically I'm not suppose to even be writing and I'm suppose to do homework but I mean come on who really does homework anymore? Well I'm going to try to finish and post it before like 5:30 so uhm, I hope you enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET or any characters…yadda, yadda…yadda… I think I'm not as poor anymore but still I am poor DON'T SUE!

Authors Note: Kyo-kun and Tohru-chan are still in the school in the classroom; Tohru-chan just remembered everything after accidentally kissing Kyo-kun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why—Why wouldn't I, Did something happen Kyo-kun?" She asked uncoiling herself from me and standing up, only to fall back down from dizziness.

"Well you kind of forgot everything because Hatori was made to wipe your memory, and for the past couple of weeks you've forgotten everything and I've kind of tried to get it back. Somehow, uh, kissing me worked…" I told her blushing at the end of the little story.

Tohru turned pink and just smiled. "Arigato Kyo-kun, I love you!" She said as she attacked me with a hug, knocking me over.

Her words alone brought the biggest smile to ever touch my face. I just hugged her back refusing to get up, the smile never leaving my face.

It must've been ten minutes of just laying on the floor for Tohru to realize that she had to go to work. "OH MY GOODNESS I FORGOT! WORK, I HAVE TO GO TO WORK!" Tohru screamed as she jumped up and flew around the classroom getting her things together and mine, and grabbing me just before she flew out of the room.

When we got to her job she smiled and thanked me for walking her there even though she was the one that had been doing the walking I was being dragged with no chance of getting up.

"I'll be back before you have to leave and we'll walk back together." I promised her as she walked inside, waving and smiling.

Walking back home I couldn't stop smiling as much as I tried to hide it but I just couldn't. I mean Tohru (after two damn weeks) remembered everything after it was all lost and it didn't even happen on purpose really.

Once I got home the damn rat just looked at me, rolled his eyes and walked away. Shigure did too only he just stayed looking at me, with a pen between his nose and lips.

"What?" I asked, the smiling finally fading away as I closed the door behind me. Shigure noticed the smile though, damnit.

"What happened to you? Hm," He had asked, his eyebrows rose as he looked at me suspiciously. I had to keep my secret…a secret, so I just went up to the roof waiting for the time when I would have to go and pick up Tohru.

Many Hours Later (Kyo still on the roof, where he ahs been for all these hours.)

"DAMNIT I'M SO FREAKING BORED!" I yelled, jumping to my feet, this was before I realized that it was about time to pick her up.

Once that realization decided to come to me I slid off the roof yelling out something about leaving back soon.

I got to Tohru's job rather fast, considering I was pretty determined to not be late and have her waiting. I had heard that Yuki had waited for her but I didn't pay much attention to that fact.

A few minutes after I got there she appeared behind the door w huge smile on her face as she raced over to me and held onto my arm and leaned against me.

I rested my head on hers as we started to walk, "I can't believe I forgot, I mean well I you say that I did and I mean the ladies at work said I was also out of it too." Tohru said in a hushed voice, she was really completely lost on the past two weeks, almost as if she was an empty shell for those weeks.

"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore, I am here and you remember everything. I'll never let it happen again alright?" I assured her, as I brought her to me hugging her close.

As her arms came around me I noticed we were in front of the house, and Yuki, Shigure, and Momiji were all standing outside having noticed I got home…

"TOHRU, YOU'RE BACK!" Momiji yelled, Tohru unhooked herself from me, smiling and blushing and stood up straight to say hi to Momiji who just jumped up and hugged her.

POOF "Damnit Momiji see what you did!" I yelled at him, arms flailing. Yuki and Shigure joined us outside, that damn rat's arms crossed Shigure with a weird smile on his face.

"WAAHH, KYO'S YELLING AT ME AGAIN!" Momiji screamed….


	9. Back to Normal, A Bit Too Normal

**Back To Normal, a Bit Too Normal**

_I am listening to Fruits Basket while I'm writing this so that I can hopefully get some kind of really good inspiration. I mean I have a good idea for this chapter after I read one of the fanfics in my favorites. Man, I re-read volume 1 of the manga and I was like "Hey that's not how it happened—or—he never said that!" Ha, ha aw poor Tohru I love her American voice, Uo looks a lot more feminine in the manga I see, hey is it just me or does Yuki not look as handsome (in this first scene) as he did before… Perhaps I just love Kyo and Hatsu so much that well it---SHUTTING UP! _

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any of the characters or anything blah, blah, blah…

Author's Note: Kyo-kun, Momiji-kun, Shigure-san and Tohru-kun are back inside of Shigure's house; Momiji-kun is a human again. Uhm, the first couple of lines are in just general POV, after the(first) POOF it is in Kyo's POV.

* * *

"So Tohru, I'm glad you remember again! I was so sad when you didn't know who I was, I mean I almost yelled out your name when I was in the halls, but then I had to keep reminding myself…" Momiji told her as he fixed his hat. 

"Well, I'm sorry I mean I didn't mean to do that to you. Since usually you do say hi. I'm sorry!" Tohru told him leaning forward the most sincerity in her voice.

"NO, NO, I'M SORRY TOHRU! I didn't mean that as in you were burdening me or anything but I was just telling you that as a story about when you were, well gone." Momiji really felt bad about what he had said and felt stupid for having said it in the first place.

"See what you did! Now Tohru feels bad," Kyo barked at Momiji, he was standing over him about to attack him before Tohru jumped at him to prevent it.

POOF

'HOW THE HELL DID I TRANSFORM!' I wondered as I wiggled out from under Tohru who had fallen pretty hard on top of me.

"Oh my goodness, Kyo are you o—HOW DID YOU TRANSFORM I THOUGHT BUT?" I felt so bad for her because she rather fainted from all of it. Momiji and Yuki both were baffled, Shigure had left the room a little earlier so he hadn't really paid any attention.

"I guess Hari's cure didn't really work. Well it's not permanent anyways…" Momiji said with his really annoying voice that just makes me so mad, plus on top of being angry with transforming as it is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General POV (because it's easier this way.)

After he transformed back Kyo knew there was only one place to go to contemplate over things, the roof, so after he put his clothes back on he ran out of the house and up to the roof.

'I still don't get it. Is what that stupid rabbit said right? I mean did the cure just wear off? Is that is the case then what is the real cure?' Kyo had been pondering this since he transformed, mean while completely unaware of the visitor he had for a few minutes.

"Kyo-kun, are you alright?" The voice jolted him out of his thoughts as he immediately jumped up from being startled.

"DAMNIT WHY THE HELL--" He stopped when he realized that it was only Tohru, half expecting Momiji he was rather surprised but just sat back down when he saw her.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun I didn't mean to startle you! Oh it's my fault, you don't have to say anything I shouldn't have disturbed you, I'll just go sorry!" Tohru didn't realize that he was mad at her so she didn't think anything of it.

As she started down the ladder Kyo realized what an idiot he was. "No you don't have to leave. I'm the one who should be sorry. Besides Tohru, you shouldn't ever be sorry you're the most selfless person I've ever met and besides I told you I love you. You never have to apologize ok, not to me anyway?"

A weak smile broke on Kyo's face; Tohru couldn't help but smile back. Climbing back up the ladder she went over to Kyo. "Kyo-kun, you're just so wonderful. I—I wish I could hug you, but now with this curse back…I just want to find a way to cure you and all of the Sohma's I told Mom that I would and I am going to make sure to fulfill that promise!"

Kyo loved her so much and he didn't care about the curse of anything, seeing her the way she was made him love her that much more. Grabbing her arms and bringing her to him Kyo hugged her as tightly as he could. "You the best thing that ever happened to me," Hemuttered into her hair.

POOF


	10. Never Forget

**Never Forget**

**The following summary (I guess you could call it) contains swearing like no other fanfic ever I believe. So if you do not wish to read a lot of cussing then just stop reading...or just skip to the actual chapter...**

This is my friend and I makinga summary for chapter 10...he, he.

Me: Ok we're here today trying to figure out what to write for chapter 10! Whispers don't get us anywhere, (whispers as in actually whispering...) but do you have any ideas Inugo-chan?

Inugo: Leave me alone...happy?

Me: Jeez you're an ass! And the award for 'what the hell crawled up you're ass' goes to...:drum rolls: INUGO-CHAN! What a surprise...

Inugo: Nothing crawled up my ass, except maybe you! Aww lol I got you :P

Me: Yeah ok! Hey I'm hyper here you're the idiot that doesn't know science, or history, or whatever! Psh, needing my help, ass...

Inugo: Oh well sorry but you weren't that much help new were you "I guess that's the answer"

Me: Well at least I helped some, I mean f--k you can't come up with you're own shit?

Inugo: Well wow you want to f--k my I could have guessed. Well hell no I knew you were a freak but dammm you wanting to f--k me that's low...

Me: THEN F--K YOU! BESIDES I AM VERY HAPPY WITH MEN THANKS, YOU AND YOU'RE DAMN HENTAI OF TOHRU AND FRIENDS!

Inugo: Well even though you say I'm gay you know you asked me for a reason know I'm GOOD! So F--K YOU Wait take that back I the hell don't want to f--k u.

Me: Alright, let's get on with chapter 10...

(These we're inogu-chan's actual words I did no mess them up...see how much of a mouth she has?)

**

* * *

**

'I know he says he loves me and everything, but do I really deserve him? He's too good to me it seems, I'm just not good enough for him,' Tohru's mind was wrapped around this as she just starred into nothingness.

Kyo saw how Tohru seemed worried about something. He knew deep down that it had to be something about him; it was pretty obvious that she was worried about him.

POOF

Tohru had been so worried about his feelings for her that she just handed him his clothes and just looked down. No freaking out and turning around or anything.

Turning around and getting dressed Kyo turned back around and starred at Tohru.

"I know it's pretty obvious what you're worried about, but still, what's wrong?" Kyo asked; he had genuinely worried for her, his expression completely giving it away.

"Oh, uh, nothing it's ok. Sorry to have you worry for me." She replied not looking at him; everything about his feelings for her was a blank to her.

"Tohru what's wrong with you? You seem like you did after the first week of your amnesia…" He pointed out as Tohru started to walk towards the edge of the roof.

"Yeah, sorry…" That was all she managed out, before she fell over the edge...

"TOHRU," Kyo yelled as he threw himself off the roof and caught her before she landed, only to hurt himself and his back (his back got really bad).

POOF

Shigure, Yuki, and Momiji herd a loud thud and ran outside to see what it was.

Tohru just sat up because Kyo had transformed and passed out.

Yuki gaped at Tohru because he saw what she looked like, a completely empty shell.

"Y-yuki-kun…what's wrong?" Momiji asked looking up at him worried about the way he looked. Until, that is, he looked over at Tohru.

"Tohru-kun, what's wrong with you?" He was horrified by what she looked like because this was the first time he had ever seen anyone like this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Ha-san came to Shi-san's house with Kisa-chan to see Tohru-kun.)

"I don't have any good news I'm afraid," Hatori told everyone, his expression grim. Everyone kept their eyes on Hatori, terrified as to his response.

"Tohru had, well, she was unsure of how Kyo-kun felt about her. Subconsciously her mind told her that he'd be better off without her." He continued.

Kyo was angry with himself for her believing that. He told her countless times that he loved her…but she really must've not believed him.

Kyo stood up and was about to go see Tohru, before he heard Hatori's words.

"She asked me to…erase her memories of the Sohma's." As he said it, Kyo stood still and the whole room fell.

"S-so what did you do?" Kyo asked, Hatori didn't say anything for a minute which pissed off Kyo even more.

Walking over to Hatori Kyo looked at him with eyes that had anger written all over them "What did you do?" He asked again, only more force in his words.

"Well Kyo-kun, I erased her memory. She was sure of it all, so I did as she asked. This time it's more memories and with her condition, it will take at least a week for her to wake up." Hatori finished what he said and walked out.

"Grandpa Hatori, why, why would you do that to sissy?" Kisa cried running over to him as she clung to his arm.

Letting his arm go, she just fell to her knees and cried, all of the Sohma's did, all except Shigure…it's like he knew it all along…

* * *

I'm sorry! I know it's a sad ending I was really sad today so I guess that's how it came to me. I hope you like it though Oh and about that opening summary...well my friend is a weirdo... :P


End file.
